The Fault In Our Schools
by SlightlyMortalGirl
Summary: It has been 3 weeks since Augustus died. My mother thinks I have depression. Hazel has carried on with her life after Gus died. Although she will never get over him, she has moved on. With her annoying control-freak of a mother pestering her to go to school. What can possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**The Fault In Our Schools.**

**Hello this is our first chapter of our collaborated story. This chapter is written by SlightlyStrangeGirl and TwilightMortal. ShadowedSkyLord only suggested what to put in. Chapter two should be up ASAP. We wanted to post the first two chapters right after each other. We hope you like it. ****J****Reviews and views are welcomed and appreciated! :) **

Chapter 1:

"I don't want to go to school" I whine

It has been 3 weeks since Augustus died. My mother thinks I have depression. She makes me do stuff so I never think about him and the days we had together. For example, just last week, I planned on staying home, having a lazy day, but before I could even turn on the telly, Mum came into the room grinning madly and exclaimed: "Hazel! We're going shopping!" I appreciate the effort, but this is just too much. Every day, she has something new to do, where does she get her ideas from?

Naturally, I shouldn't have been surprised and horrified when she approached the daunting subject of school. Ever since he died I wanted to grieve but she had protested that my education was falling. When he was alive I didn't care about school, I didn't care about anything. Just him. Now though, things have changed. I have to face the fact that I'm going to need an education if my lungs, which will always suck at being lungs, decide to carry on. Mine and Mums conversation went something like this:

Me: I refuse to go to school

Mum: you need education

Me: I will die one day

Mum: Great. Me too. But in the meantime, you need a life. It won't be _that_ bad.

Me: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Mum: you are going. No butts

Me: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

In the end I went to school, she said to look happy. Fat chance! So, on Tuesday in September, I pulled on some jeans and a T-Shirt, brushed my 'boy' hair for the first time in months, and smiled through the early morning to make my parents happy. The school was 2 miles away. I couldn't be bothered to drive. I can't walk for obvious reasons. So the bus is the only choice.

At 7:45 I stood by a tiny bus stop. It had a broken shelter of plastic glass, covering me as I stood by the rust sign that was un-readable. Unfornately I wasn't alone. There were other kids going to school. When I arrived they stared at me and my oxygen tank. To my right stood a geeky guy, with round Harry Potter-style glasses, covering most of his face, except his nose which stuck out like a snout on a dog, covered with acne. Ew. Next to him was an elderly couple. They looked around 70. They looked their age, grey hair, big smile and wrinkles covering their ancient skin.

"Hello lovie" the old woman said smiling "what is your name?"

"Ummm.. Hhh-haze-lll…" I said stuttering.

"That's a sweet name! Isn't it Charlie?" She turned to prod the day-dreaming old man with her index finger. He quickly swivelled around.

"Yes Julia it is it?" he exclaimed

The couple talked and talked on about names. While I fiddled with the handle of my oxygen tank, waiting for the bus to come. It eventually the bus came. And the elderly couple hadn't stopped talking. I wondered if they would miss their bus if they carried on talking or die because they forgot to breathe. How ironic! I added in my head as I glanced at the oxygen.

The bus was the exact opposite of what I'd expected. It was small, cramped and downright ugly. On its side hung a poster, advising you against smoking. In the corner was a cigarette. Gus… tears had formed in my eyes. I missed him.

I paid my fare to the bus driver. Turned around and saw what my jaw drop. No seats….

**Well, you will not have to wait long to find out about Hazel's Journey to her new school. Will it be the best thing that happened to her after Augustus or the worst thing that ever happened? Read on to find out…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **

**SlightlyStrangeGirl: So heya guys! This be chapter twoooooooo!**

**TwilightMortal: Its Chapter two not chapter twoooooooo.**

**SSG: Whateves! Same thing!**

**TM: It's not!**

**SSG: *Looks awkward* Well, in my mind it is :)**

**Disclaimer: We will never own The Fault In Our Stars. John Greem does... Even if we cry more than anyone else in the movie theatre... **

**SSG: I didn't cry THAT much!**

**TM: ShadowSkyLord cried more! Anway on with Chapter 2**

Chapter two

They stare. And stare. And stare. No one even bothers to do the 'stare-then-look-away' thing. Nope. They just stare at me. An eternity of silence echoes around the bus, as other kids my age un-dress me with their eyes. It is very akward. It reminds me of Gus and the short time we had. A short eternity. A short eternity that was appreciated as if it was million years.

A middle aged woman sees me fiddling with the strap on my oxygen tank.

"Would you like to sit down?" she says.

"Err.. thankyou" I mutter as I stumble to sit down. Right next to a guy with a nose peircing, ear piercing, eyebrow piercing and, going by the hole in his lower lip, a lip peircing too. He glares. And I mean, glares. He annalyses me with his eyes like I'm the maggot, and he's the bird, better than me in every sense of the world. Great. Mum thinks I'll love school, but this guy will probably make it a living hell. Why do I need an education when at any point, I could die?

The bus starts its journey to GREENWAYS SCHOOL. It turns around several corners. Making my oxygen tank move slightly to the odd looking guy. I nervously moved it back as he looked at me like I was dirt on his golden carpet in his luxury mansion. I swallow, turning around to look anywhere but his face. Mostly, I find myself watching a noisy fly on the window to avoid eye-contact. Which is easier said than done. I've never felt so many people gawk at the buds that pathetically drizzle oxygen into my crap lungs. The ride is extremely uncomfortable.

Every so often, the bus would swerve dangerously fast around a tight corner, smashing me into the terrifying guy slouched next to me. Personal Space dude. Personal space please... The Journey feels like it takes hours, but my perception of time is off, probably off partying with my lungs. Eventually we arrive. I grab the tank and get of the bus, looking up at the monster of the school that I will be studying at for god knows how many years at. Mum told me to go to the reception and pick up my timetable and my map. The receptionist is apparently anxious to meet me. If she isn't then someone has some explaining to do...

Thankfully, the school is buzzing so loudly with teens, not many notice me. I breathe a sigh of relief. According to some research I did a few weeks ago, there are approximately 2,000 pupils, 67 teachers, and the building contains a swimming pool, gym, and tennis courts. In other words, it's massive, which translated means I'm screwed. Reluctantly, I shuffle towards red doors. Wondering if many pupils will be there and laugh in my face. I'm 1 in 2,000. There is always a chance. I walk up to the desk. Looking at the lady with brown hair which was badly dyed. You could clearly see the grey hairs creeping up to the surface like ghosts trying to scare little children on Halloween. She had purple cat like glasses with thick frames, she seemed like the villain in Little Red riding hood. I always hated that fairy-tale, but mum thought I loved it since she read it to me every night. I shiver. The story gave me the creeps...

"Hello dear, what can I do for you?" Her tone is condescending, rude and completely uninterested. Eyes flicker to my tank for a second, and a look, possibly sympathy, flashes in her features, but it's gone so fast, I can't tell if it was ever really there.

"Um... I'm Hazel? Hazel Grace Lancaster?" I look at the end of her very long nose, rather than her dark eyes, slightly obscured by the glasses.

"Oh yes, of course. You're new here. Well, Hazel, I'm very happy to meet you." She doesn't sound happy. In fact, she sounds like she wishes I would just drop dead with my cancer contaminated lungs right now.

"...I have researched this school and found it every interesting and I decided to apply." I lie. It was actually my mother who researched it first. I just wanted to know more.

"Well Hazel" she said , while she dug through some files. "Here is your Timetable and your map so you do not get lost. It's a very big school..."

"Thankyou" I say. I turn by back and start to walk off to my first class.

"Hazel, Would you like a guide for the day?" The receptionist asks.

"..errr...yes please" I say happily. How bad can a guide be right?

"So, you have a choice of some of our very best students in your year, firstly, there's Emma Cherlson, Jacky Read, Nash King or Cameron Green. Any of them will be delighted to show you around for the day." I bite my lip, trying to remember the documentary I watched once, about what you can tell about someone by their name. Defiantly NOT Cameron, the name alone seems too freaky, and screams stalker. Jacky makes me think of an over-weight. chav teen and Emma seems too happy and girly. Nash it is.

I notice that Nash looks like Augustus. He has the same eyes, same shape of face and the same hair colour and the way it falls down his face. I can't help but stare. Is he the reincarnation of Augustus. Could it be true? But this can't be right. Augustus died when Nash was already alive and breathing. Can't a girl dream... I loved Augustus and he loved me. Why can't cancer bug some people who do not have a life to live happily with the love of their life? Why not kill me and Augustus? So we can live on in Heaven together? I forced back the grief that's starting to drown me into a tiny crevice of my mind. "Um... N-Nash please." I internally punch myself. I need to get over him. Taking a deep breath, I give the receptionist my best smile.

"You'll find Nash in your first class." Without looking up from her computer, she dismisses me with a wave, not bothering to fake an interest in me anymore. Just as I exit the stuffy room, a loud bell screams in my ears, signalling my first class. Glancing at my map, I start towards the science block. Here we go...

Authors Note:

ShadowedSkyLord: I made the girls laugh about their stalker cameron in real life while they were writing this it made me laugh so much, we all did. ;-)

TwilightMortal: I do not love anyone... :(

SlightlyStrangeGirl: ARGH. If I hear one more thing about Cameron, I will RIP OFF YOUR HEADS AND EAT YOU! Also, SSL is now attacking her sister. *Giggles*

TwilightMortal: I will also rip anyone's nails out who says another Cameron jokes.

SlightlyStrangeGirl: *Embarrassed* Soooo... please read Chapter 3, see ya soon!

Xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes:**

**TM: Sorry for the wait but its here now!**

**SSG: Firstly let's say THANKYOU to our reviewer rainbowchameleon (Who has a cool name and picture:))**

**SSL I'm actually a girl, if anyone wanted to know:)**

**TM: We already knew that but...**

**SSL: They both smell!**

**SSG: ANYWAY.! On to the story...**

Chapter 3:

"Alright, everybody, into class." said Mrs King. I smile at the irony.

I finally found the class I have. It's science. The mob of students push their way through the door and into the lab. I follow behind. I nervously approached the teacher apparently called Mrs King, I knew this because of her name plaque on the rusty classroom door.

"Hello Mrs... I.. am Hazel" I stutter hoping she wouldn't notice if she wanted me to call her Mrs or Mrs King.

"Hazel Lancaster, your the new girl?" she asked

"Yes, that's me" I say with more confidence

Mrs King looks like the sort of teacher who spent her days inside a library reading to little kids. Her hair falls in curly wisps over her small shoulder, and her wide eyes are a shade of liquid blue. Balancing on the tip of her nose sits thick framed black glasses, and she wears a long purple pencil skirt with a white blouse. She looks nice enough.

"Well, your seat is at the back next to Nash over there." My heart stops. Why does life hate me again? She smiles reassuringly, showing perfectly aligned teeth. I try a lame smile back.

"Thanks." I say, turning towards my seat. She stops me.

"Let me introduce you to the class first." I take it back. She's evil. Panic courses through me like wildfire. The world stops spinning.

"Uh.. No it's fine, you don't have to-"

"Nonsense!" She smiles again, but this time it looks a lot less friendly.

I look at the class who were already sitting in their allocated desks Mrs King stands up and introduced the class. I stand, frozen on the spot.

"Shut up everyone, I have an announcement" Mrs King almost yells "We have a new student, her name is Hazel Lancaster. Hazel can you tell the class a bit about yourself"

"Ummm... My name is Hazel Grace Lancaster. I am sixteen, I love science and I am an avid reader" I say.

"Thank you Hazel, you can sit down now. We need to get on with our new unit of work. Its all about Cancer. We will study every aspect and every different type of disease you can get"

Yeah. In of my favourite subjects, we are learning about something that is killing me. Why am I here? Just my mother obsessing about me getting an education whilst I'm still alive.

"Today we are learning about Lung Cancer" Mrs King said

I silently groan. Why am I here?

"It can start from Thyroid, then it can spread to the lungs." I say to the class

"Hazel, I know you don't know the rules of this class but we do not call out" Mrs King says sternly "Like Hazel said it can start from Thyroid and develop into lung cancer."

"When you have Lung cancer, you can suffer episodes of Pleural Effusion and you have to go to the ICU-" I say interrupting the class again

"Hazel how do you know so much about Lung Cancer?" Mrs King said astonished

"Why do you think I have this" I say pointing to my Oxygen Tank. Okay that was a bit harsh I guess, but I really don't want to be here.

Everyone turns around to look at me. I blush bright red like a tomato.

"Oh... sorry this subject must be hard for you. I didn't put two and two together when I first saw your oxygen tank" Mrs King says apologetic "Can you tell us any other facts you know about cancer?"

"Well my friend had Osteosarcoma and he had to have his leg amputated, but he recently passed away. So a main fact of cancer is that it is more likely that you are going to die" I say.

The rest of the class shudders and carries on working. I look around. No one will meet my eye, obviously. It's hard to look at a living corpse. The teacher shifts uncomfortably, and refuses to meet my eye.

"Well, I'm very sorry for your loss, but please raise your hand to answer questions in the future." Great. One person already hates me. At least this way Mum might let me leave. Trying not to blush again, I turn to the boy sitting next to me. Nash.

His picture doesn't do him justice. His eyes are a deep blue, holding constellations of light lined with dark lashes that look like they should tangle when he blinks. His nose turns up slightly at the end, with pale freckles dotted on it, while his straight hair is a shade of dark brown that tickles his eyebrows. Despite the difference in features, something about him is exactly like Augustus. I look away.

Okay, so I won't lie, he's... Well... Gorgeous. He's the sort of guy who looks like he's walked right out of a fashion magazine and decided to go to school.

I frown. I don't even want to consider the contrast between the two of us. Him, the dark, mysterious gorgeous boy and me, the cancer ridden, chipmunked-cheeked, pathetic girl. I glance around the lab properly for the first time. The other students look completely uninterested in what the teacher is saying. Most have their chins slouched in their hands, gazing out of the window in boredom, and a group of girls in the corner are giggling and pointing at Nash next to me. I ignore them. Then my chest starts to hurt.

Suddenly black dots appear in my vision. After a few minutes my vision clouds up until I saw black. It's like the night sky without the stars, but then my lungs felt like they were on fire. Everyone in my class is about to get a lesson on how to save someone who is suffering an episode of Pleural Effusion. Then I saw and felt nothing...

**Authors note: **

**TM: I don't know why I made them learn about Cancer, I was just feeling mean... I'm always mean to the characters in my stories :) (That why I love writing mean cliffhangers)**

**SSL: She is so mean, she ignored me whenever I had a suggestion. :-( SSG was always correcting us of our tense =-)**

**SSG: WAS NOT! (Well... maybe I was... a bit :-)) Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and pleeeease review and follow and stuff, makes our day! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**TM: We have very gruesome ideas for this story….**

**SSG: MWA HA HA HA HA**

**TM: By the end of this 14 chaptered story, yes we have planned it out and you guys will hate us! Opps…**

**SSG: MWA HA HA HA HA**

**TM: Can you stop answering everything like that? Anyways… on with the story**

Chapter 4:

I wake up.

Everything is white.

It is so blinding.

There is a figure sitting there.

I can just see who it is.

Nash.

Why is he here? Slowly everything sways into focus. I'm in… Hospital? I blink hard. I passed out right? I think. An annoying bleep echoes next to me. I wish it would stop.

"What…?" My voice is husky, dry and like sandpaper. Nash frowns.

"What are you talking about Hazel?" he asks. Nash is very popular with the girls. I'm just the lonely new girl, who could barely survive her first lesson at her new school. Why is he here?

"I'm here because I –er care –about- the lesson" he covered up, I knew he was hiding something. WAIT. Did I say 'Why is he here?' out loud?

"Yes you did." He says again.

Do I have a problem which means I say everything out loud?

"You probably do" he says

I silently curse myself with colourful language.

"Language Lancaster" he says as if he was my mother.

My mother was a big pain in the arse. She was very annoying, maybe a control freak. I think she likes projects. Like a control freak. So I defiantly have a control freak for a mother. I frown.

"Where's my Mum?" I ask.

"She went out to grab a bite to eat. You know you've been out for an hour." An hour? So I'm missing the rest of the school day. Great. Bet I must be popular. I smile at the thought of no school…

"What happened?" I try.

"You passed out."

"I know that. But why?" He shrugs, but there's something urgent about how stiff his shoulders are. I suddenly realise how sore my head is. I glance down at myself. I'm up to my chin, drowning in sheets, and my feet are slightly elevated. This brings back memories… I shake it off.

"Tell me what happened or I'll call the nurse and get you taken away" I threaten

"Okay, okay." He says "You were in the lesson, talking about pleural effusion and you had pleural effusion and everyone went into a panic. I called 911 and you were taken to the hospital in an ambulance. I volunteered to accompany you. And here we are"

I suddenly remembered last time I was in the hospital, it was for Gus. I shred a silent tear down my left eye. Without thinking, I pull my arm up to brush it away, praying he won't notice, and he probably wouldn't have if I hadn't pulled the IV out of my arm. I gasp, my hand flopping back down. He mutters something, looks a bit worried and calls the nurse. I groan, lifting my other arm to dry my face. He beats me to it. His warm fingers brush my skin, sending electric tingles where his skin meets mine. I hold down a gasp. He grins.

"Okay?" His voice has dropped an octave. I swallow. He doesn't understand what that word means… I'm not sure I do anymore. Not since he died.

A nurse bumbles into the room. "This won't hurt a bit" she says trying to comfort me. She was right, it didn't hurt. I hurt like hell. I squeak slightly.

"There you see!" She says smiling this creepy grin that doesn't reach her eyes. Then she leaves. I sigh, turning my head at the sound of the door opening. Isaac. He's gotten used to his blind-ness pretty fast, but he'll never look the same. Obviously he doesn't wear the glasses anymore, there isn't any point, and instead he wears these really big, thick-framed sunglasses that cover his wonky eyes. In his right hand is the white stick he uses for navigating around, and plastered on his face is this stupid grin. I frown. He's grinning at me in hospital

"Isaac, why are you smiling?" I say.

"Just got this chick's number. But how are you doing?" I glare at him. Then drop it because, he can't ,like, see me.

"Aside from nearly dying in the middle of class, I'm fantastic." I respond.

"I guess you do not like school then, or is it that school doesn't like you?" he says joking.

"ha-ha-ha" I say "My Mother forced me to go. It was my first day, and my first lesson."

"Wow" he says smiling

"Yeah. To top it off I was in Biology learning about Lung cancer" I say sarcastically

"School is harsh" He mutters "I'm so glad my mother doesn't force me to go to school, but unlucky for you. I wish I could be there for you"

"You can, you can come to school with me. We can have every lesson together" I sing happily, thinking of what school will be like.

Dreamily, I come back to reality.

Then something that was like a tornado runs into the room, with a hot chocolate and a sugar coated donut.

"Mum?" I say

"Honey" she says dropping to my side "Why did you have to feint in class? I didn't think you hated school that much"

"We were learning about lung Cancer, let's just say I was giving the class a lesson" I say sarcastically

"Hazel, when you are better you can have a week off school but then you are going back to school and having at least a full lesson and a full day at school" She says sternly

"Oh yay." I say sarcastically. More school. Lucky, lucky me. I glance at Nash. He's looking down at me with concern, his dark eyebrows drawn down over his eyes. I smile weakly up at the small crowd above me suddenly realizing how dry my throat is.

"Can I have a drink please?" I rasp. Mum smiles at me tiredly before replying:

"Of course sweetheart, let me go get some water." Mum gets up and leaves

"Finally" I whisper

"Do you really need a drink, or was that just to get her to go?" both boys say

"Yes" I say smiling

**Authors note:**

**SSG: Phew! That was hard!**

**TM: I don't know what you mean!**

**SSG: *Sticks tongue out* Oh well. Let us know what you think: D**

**-Review-View-favorite-follow- anything is appreciated ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

The Fault In Our Schools: Chapter 5

My mother came back with a glass of water.

"I'm back with your drink, Hazel darling." She says handing me my drink.

I hurriedly drank the water, I'm thirsty. Fighting cancer takes the energy out of you.

A nurse comes bumbling into the room. She checks my IV and takes my blood pressure level.

"Umm... When will I be able to leave?" I ask curiously

She looks down at her clip board

"Hazel, you may need to stay overnight so we can keep an eye on you." She says as she glances down at the clipboard in her hands. I internally groan and sip the small glass of water in my hands, trying to ignore the fact that Nash is watching me like a hawk.

"Why?" I grumble quietly, swallowing the warm water.

"You haven't had an attack for a long time, we would like to monitor the situation, so it doesn't get out of hand" she says smiling at me. Why would she smile at me? The cancer will kill me eventually.

"You will be fine Hazel" Nash says reaching out to grab my hand and squeezes it. I pretend not to notice, focus on the cup of water still grasped in my fingers, and fight the urge to roll my eyes at the small smirk Mum hides behind her hand. What is she thinking about? I do not want to know. I have a sick minded mother.

Groaning, I flop back onto the stack of pillows, as the nurse said:

"Sorry, but visiting times were over quite a while ago, and you should really leave now, or I'll get into trouble for keeping you here. Besides, Hazel needs her rest." She coos like I was a baby. Stupid woman.

"Alright then." Mum said, getting up and stretching out her arms, opening the door.

"Oh, and sorry Dad isn't here, he's busy at work." She adds, then closes the door quickly, but not too quickly so I missed the grin and her wink as she left me and Nash alone. Fantastic.

"Have a nice night Hazel. Get well soon." He says kissing my cheek. Is he from France or something? Heat rushes to my face as a zillion little sparks flew from his touch, paralyzing me. He grins smugly at me, as I glare into my lap. God I already hate him.

He turns around and walks out the turnip coloured door.

I close my eyes. And drift off to a peaceful sleep.

I open my eyes to see Nash at the door. Holding orange coloured flowers in a red ribbon tied around them.

"Hazel" he says with a sad smile on his face. "I've got something to tell you"

"What is it Nash sweetheart?" I say

"Hazel" He says again, sitting on my hospital bed. "I've known for ages now. A few weeks ago I went for a PET scan and my whole body lit up like a Christmas tree. My Oosteosarcoma has come back"

Then he takes out a knife, and punches it through my chest. Blood pours from my ears, my nose, my mouth, everywhere. Something inside me shatters, and a dull throbbing ache spreads like fire through my chest, and the warm sting of tears dribble down my face. Then the blood stops. It comes back into the wounds that open up. Once the blood has vanished my wounds heal up.

I silent tear escapes out of my eye. I wipe it away so he won't see that I'm crying.

Something shifts.

His solemn expression turns. The cold heavy atmosphere lifts slightly, and something flickers in my mind. Recognition. Staring back at me, is the sobbing face, of Augustus Waters, pleading with me silently. In less than a second, he's gone. In his place is Nash.

"Don't worry Hazel. I will live on but if I die, I will find a way to annoy you." Nash says, I smile

He leans in for a kiss. It was just a short kiss to comfort me. Then he kisses my nose.

"I'll be fine Hazel. I'm on a rollercoaster that only goes up" he says smiling, he waves his hands up mimicking a rollercoaster.

My heart misses a beat.

I recognize these phrases. I can't put a face and name to it though.

He hovers over me, and pecks me on the nose again. I close my eyes, and wrap my arms around, entangling him in the hospital sheets, burying my face into his shoulder, and pretending to be somewhere else. I don't understand. It isn't fair. He chokes back a sob into my neck as he holds me closer, like he's trying to crush the two of us into one.

Then he pulls back and looks at me,

And I scream.

Because staring back at me isn't Nash King.

Staring back at me isn't Augustus Waters.

Staring back at me, is a monster.

His face is melting in a blur of wrinkles, and there black smudges under his swollen eyes. Cheekbones stick out of his face, his skin drooping from the sharp bones of his face, and the smirk he wears is twisted by the corners of his mouth that are dragged down by gravity. His hair is a steely grey, and the expression he wears is a cruel smile, that doesn't reach his cold eyes.

I scream until my lungs burn, and push him away, but to no avail. My hands pass straight through his torn clothes and tears of terror blister my throat.

I open my eyes.

Nash is in the door. Holding orange flowers with a red ribbon holding the flowers together.

I scream.

My dream is coming true.

"HAZEL. CALM DOWN. ITS ME. NASH" he says trying to calm me down, but failing miserably. Nurses rush in and push him out the door. He has a mask of confusion on, probably thinking I've gone insane over the night.

Nurses, rush in and grab a syringe and plunge it into my arm. The orange liquid enters my blood stream. I drift off once more.

I found myself in a dirty and damp church with solemn adults.

"We are gathered here for the funeral of Nash Bob King" says the Vicar. Everyone around me starts to sniffle and cry into their tissues.

A woman which I gathered to be Nash's Mother hugs me. I awkwardly lean away.

"Now for a few words from Nash's special friend Hazel Lancaster." The vicar says motioning for me to come up.

I get up and slowly walk down the aisle to the front, looking at everyone staring at me while crying quietly. My insides churn, and I want to vomit. My mind screams at me to stop, to run away, but my legs keep moving me forwards, towards the cold, steel coffin next to the vicar.

Something moves me towards the closed black coffin on the earth, and my hand places itself onto the freezing metal that is Nash King's last resting place.

I shiver.

And something moves.

I stop breathing.

I look inside.

It's an old man.

He opens his eyes.

I can remember those eyes. Augustus.

Then the body starts to change.

It morphs into Augustus.

Before he died. Before his cancer came back.

And I scream.

My eyes flutter open to white light. I groggily reach up and rub my eyes as they adjust.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Someone teased from the door.

"Huh?" I croaked.

"Are… Uhm… You okay?" He asks, his footsteps getting closer, and the bed dips near my feet as he sits down next to me.

"Hmm..? Oh. Sorry. Yeah, I'm okay." I mumbled. He looks wary. I roll my eyes at his concern.

"Don't worry, I'm not about to scream again." I assure him.

"Well, not unless you get me some water. I'm gasping." I said.

"Okay master" he salutes as he gets up and walks out the door.

My dreams have getting freaky and freakier. What will I dream about next?

**Authors Notes:**

**TM: I had to write the Turnip door thingy. SSG has a weird obsession with Turnips. Augustus quotes just had to go in it!**

**SSG: I DO NOT! Also, isn't Nash's middle name amazing!?**

**TM: Nash isn't related to their teacher Mrs. King. It was a freaky coincidence. Or we accidentally gave them the same last name. I'm just clearing things up. And thank you to all of our fabulous reviewers. We love you guys! ****J**

**SSG: So, please review and stuff ****J****Makes us smile!**

**-TwilightMortal **

**-SlightlyStrangeGirl**

**xxx **


End file.
